My slave
by jAnY2027
Summary: The ninjas from Konoha lost the war and are used as slaves. (In this story Hinata is not someone from Konoha). It has some strong stuff in the beginning, but it is is only in the first chapter!This is just a preview btw SasuHina


Sasuke Uchiha just got rid of his old master; not that he was surprised. His old master was a women in her 30s, she bought him to entertain herself until her husband came back from his overseas work trip. She got a letter expecting his arrival today, so her master got him into the car and just pushed him off in some random corner. He couldn't move anyway. He was wounded from last night, his previous master was a cruel but not the worst master that he had before. She enjoyed putting him on fire while he was asleep; she enjoyed breaking or dislocating a few bones here or there and still expected him to go 'down' on her. Last night she gave him a couple of stab wounds and a broken shoulder. He wasn't able to heal quickly since his powers were suppressed by some bracelets around his wrist, he couldn't die that easily either, only one of the anbu team would be able to do the job. After he healed a bit he would probably have to go back to the brothel he worked for, the bracelet shows exactly where he is, if he is abandoned by his former master he needs to go back and explain why he was abandoned and try to get a new master as soon as possible, at least he would be able to see his friends again for a little while. Slaves were taken in and thrown out like a pair of shoes, no probably even more often than that. Leaning against the wall, he wondered how many years it already has been since Konoha Ninjas were defeated in the war and worked as slaves. Normal people from the Konoha village were hunted as usual. Some were lucky enough and were able to disguise themselves as villagers from other cities, if they were found out they were killed but that was it. The worst punishment was for the ninjas and hokage. It was nearly impossible for them to disguise as normal people, their physical appearance was just different from normal people. Eyes, face shape and body shape they all showed that they were ninjas. Unfortunately the ninjas from Konoha had also a lot of pride in themselves so for them to end up as a slave was the worst punishment even worse than death. ''Hey, are you okay?'' It was a man's voice, I turned to the left to see who the voice belonged to, my vision was so blurry I could hardly see how he looked like. ''He is conscious.'' This time it was another man. His formed a fist, he knew what was coming now. ''It is a ninja from Konoha.'' ''A pretty one too.'' ''We are so lucky, man!'' They picked him up, he let out a moan in pain. ''It seems like he is wounded.'' ''Forget that, lie him down.'' ''Do it this way.'' They flipped him so that he was lying on his stomach, again he moaning in pain. They took his pants down someone entered him from the back. ''Fuck he is tight. '' ''Hurry up, I want it too.'' ''Make…him give you… a blow job…or something.'' The other man grabbed his hair and lifted his head up. ''Now use that pretty little mouth of yours.'' The other man took his pants off, and presented it to him. Sasuke was frowned a bit but got closer to put it into his mouth. How he despised these disgusting human it seemed like every time he was out they didn't let out the opportunity to rape him. He put it half way in his mouth; the nausea he experienced from the wounds seemed to be increasing. ''W-What are y-you doing!'' It was a girls voice, Sasuke shuddered, he had to pleasure another person in this condition. ''What the fuck are you doing, hurry up and put the whole thing in your mouth.'' The man punched him on the head which finally made Sasuke lose his consciousness. ''W-what are you doing to h-him?'' ''Go home girl.''

Hinata Hyuga was disgusted, in her 23 years, she always hated these kind of people with passion, maybe this was due to growing up in a martial arts practicing family, she was naturally taught from the beginning to protect and defend the weak. She kicked the man that was behind Sasuke in the head, making him fall on his back and fall unconscious. The other man gasped, he fell on his back, scared of the girl that was in front of him. ''Don't hit me..I won't do this anymore..please..'' Hinata frowned, unfortunately she was also taught not to hit a person who didn't have the will to fight. She turned to take a look the raven haired slave in front of her.


End file.
